1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a telecommunications equipment enclosure for protectively housing and cooling heat-generating electronic equipment such as signal repeaters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telecommunications signal repeaters and other electronic equipment used by providers of telecommunications services are typically housed in enclosures that are mounted to telephone poles or placed next to buildings or in manholes. The enclosures must protect the electronic equipment from environmental hazards such as sun, rain, snow, and fire, as well damage from vandalism and attempted theft. With regard to signal repeaters in particular, the enclosures must safely and securely house multiple repeater units or xe2x80x9ccardsxe2x80x9d in a space efficient manner while allowing for the dissipation of potentially damaging levels of heat generated by the repeater cards and other electronic equipment.
Electricity to power fans or other artificial cooling means is typically not available to the enclosures and so heat dissipation must be accomplished naturally. One problem with existing enclosure designs is that they do not make the most efficient use of natural cooling mechanisms. Thus, for example, cooling problems are exacerbated in enclosures wherein the repeater cards are arranged within the housing such that generated heat is retained and transferred between adjacent cards and equipment rather than to the environment surrounding the enclosures.
Furthermore, existing enclosures typically place surge protection mechanisms beneath the electronic equipment where the protection connects to both the equipment and cables which exit a lower portion of the enclosure. Unfortunately, this arrangement requires that the electronic equipment be removed from the enclosure or its function otherwise disrupted whenever the surge protection mechanism is replaced.
Due to the above-identified and other limitations of the current art, a need exists for an improved telecommunications equipment enclosure.
The present invention solves the above-described and other problems and provides a distinct advance in the art of enclosures for telecommunications equipment. More particularly, the present invention provides an enclosure that more effectively dissipates heat from signal repeater cards and other electronic equipment, thereby prolonging equipment life and preventing premature failure due to damaging levels of retained, internally generated heat.
In a preferred embodiment, the enclosure comprises a housing; a lid; cooling fins; and a plurality of card/equipment receiving sleeves. The housing is preferably cylindrical and presents a top access opening to which the lid closably corresponds. In underground applications, the interior surface of the closed lid projects cylindrically into and substantially parallel to the cylindrical housing. In above ground applications, a domed cover is added to more effectively shed water. The cooling fins operate to conduct heat away from the housing and dissipate it into the ambient environment. The cooling fins are formed from substantially W-shaped pieces of metal, with the lower apexes providing attachment points for securing the fins to the exterior housing surface, and the upright legs providing cooling surfaces extending substantially perpendicularly away from the housing. The sleeves are operable to receive and electrically connect to the cards or other equipment, and are removably arranged concentrically about the interior of the housing. Furthermore, gas tube lightening surge protection is provided mounted to removable circuit boards located adjacent each sleeve and replaceable without removing the sleeve or otherwise disrupting the function of the card or other electronic equipment.
In operation, a card may be removed from or placed within a sleeve, either while the sleeve is received within the housing or while removed therefrom. An operational card generates heat which is conducted to the surrounding sleeve. The sleeve is then able to transfer heat along two thermally conductive pathways. Along a first pathway, heat is transferred from an outer sleeve portion to the housing, and then to the fins wherefrom it is dissipated into the ambient environment. Along a second pathway, heat is transferred from an inner sleeve portion to a leaf spring coupled therewith, and then to the inwardly projecting cylindrical lid portion whereafter it is dissipated into the ambient environment.
These and other features of the present invention are more fully described below in the section entitled DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF A PREFERRED EMBODIMENT.